Theodore Smith
Theodore "Ted" Smith is a psychopath in Dead Rising 2, appearing in the unannounced mission Fresh Meat. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. He is mentally unstable tiger tamer, who keeps his tigress Snowflake with him and feeds her survivors. Snowflake Boss Battle Before the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, he worked as a tiger trainer at the Yucatan Casino. He has an unspecified mental disability, leading to generally antisocial behavior and impaired speech. After the zombie outbreak, Ted devotes himself to feeding "fresh meat" to Snowflake, one of the Yucatan's Bengal tigers. Mocked his whole life because of his weight and low intelligence, he considers the tigers he trains to be his only friends, and becomes extremely angry if he believes someone is making fun of him, especially if it’s his size or his intelligence. As Chuck enters the Yucatan Casino he will spot a survivor named Lenny Mooney, however the man quickly takes off while Ted brands Chuck as "fresh meat" and knocks him unconscious. He will then drag Chuck to Snowflake. Chuck tells him that he will find fresh meat for Snowflake and tries to calm him down. He tells him to take it "Nice and slow", which Ted interprets as being called "slow", most likely believing Chuck is describing him as being slow moving, as in fat or as being slow-witted, as in unintelligent. Whichever it may be, this enrages Ted, who tells Snowflake to eat Chuck, prompting a fight. After he is defeated, he will crawl to a statue and then calls out to Snowflake to eat him as his dying wish, before succumbing to his wounds. Tactics Ted is a rather easy opponent, much more so compared to his companion, Snowflake. He only has two weapons, one being a Handgun, and the other being a Fire Axe that he may or may not pick up during the battle. Typically, he will start the battle moving towards Chuck, predominantly trying to punch at him, and will rely primarily on Melee attacks for most of the battle, providing quite a range of possibilities for defeating him. Quick weapons, such as the Knife Gloves, are effective against Ted for their speed and power, though heavy weapons like the Defiler are also rather effective. The Driller will stunlock and kill Ted rather quickly so you don't have to worry about Snowflake. If Chuck has trouble fending off the double threat from Snowflake, retreating into Baron Von Brathaus, across from Snowflake's habitat will separate the two, as Snowflake cannot enter this area. Systematically wearing Ted down with typical attacks and run-and-gun maneuvers work well, though Snowflake is another story altogether. Another very easy strategy (even without DLC and being level 1 in single player) is to simply pick up the Fire Axe near where you start the fight and quickly run up to him and whack at him a couple of times. Do it quick enough and Snowflake won't return in time to help him. Trivia * Snowflake will remain alive even after Ted is killed, and must either be tamed or killed herself to be able to rescue Lenny Mooney. * If Chuck tames Snowflake before killing Ted, Ted will continue to attack Chuck. Unfortunately, Snowflake will ignore him. **When Ted is killed like this, the cutscene will trigger, and after it the game continues normally. Also, Snowflake will NOT defect. *Ted's psychopath music is Narrow Escape by Celldweller. *There is another survivor in Fortune City with the same surname as Ted, Cinda Smith. However, as "Smith" is the most common surname in the United States, it is unknown if there is a relation between the two characters, despite the fact they both worked within the Yucatan Casino. *Ted seems to have the AI of a defected survivor, as in most weapons will do considerable damage and zombies can grab him. As well, having Snowflake attack him in Off the Record does not count for the Tiger Tamer Achievement. *Ted shares a similar face model with Dean Wayne, a survivor in the Americana Casino. * He and Albert Contiello from Dead Rising 3 ''both have 1000 health, the lowest of any psychopath in the series. * He might be an employee of Baron Von Brathaus, given that a whiteboard mentions that an employee has been caught feeding Snowflake leftovers. Gallery File:Dead_rising_ted.png Dead rising ted full.png File:Ted2.png File:Ted3.png File:Tedyellingno.jpg File:PoorTed.png dead rising Ted with handgun.jpg dead rising Ted with handgun (2).jpg PortraitTheodoreSmith.png|Notebook portrait. Ted Notebook.png|''Dead Rising 2 notebook entry. Ted Notebook OTR.png|''Off the Record'' notebook entry. Ted_arm_cm.jpg| Ted_coverall_cm.jpg| Ted_face_cm.jpg| Ted_shirtgloveboot_cm.jpg| Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Off the Record Victims